After Party
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: "I sought she vas gay wis zee red headed one?" Pieter commented, confused. The after party is an interesting place to make life decisions.


**Hey Guys, I know, I've been gone for ages. And yes I am working on Sleeping Pills. I've just hit a wall. I've also been really sick lately. But I've branched out and wrote something else. Hopefully I'll unblock soon and finish Sleeping Pills.**

* * *

Kommissar steadily sips her drink at the raging after party. Her and her group just had the pants beaten off them in the worlds, by none other than the Barden Bella's. She smirks to herself, for once she didn't mind losing. She honestly really liked and respected the Bellas, she admired their persistence and drive to be the best. Though, even if they tried everything, they'd never be on her level. She laughs at the thought, they got lucky tonight. She looks over at Pieter, he is jumping up and down at the thumping music. She glances over at the door and she sees the Bella's walk in. She watches as her feisty mouse walks in with a handsome young man. Kommissar frowns as she watches Beca kiss this man. Pieter walked up behind her, Kommissar gives him a weird look.  
"I sought she vas gay wis zee red headed one?" Pieter commented, confused, as they watch Chloe walk away from the couple, with a distinct look of sadness.  
Kommissar nods, just as confused. Just then, Fat Amy walks past them.  
"Flabby Abbey?" Pieter grabs Amy as she walks past, "Vhy is zee feisty mouse wis zat man? Vhy is she not wis zee red headed one?"  
Amy, at first is mad about the 'Flabby Abbey' comment, but it all went away when she realised that they were Bloe shippers. Amy can't contain her excitement, she immediately begins to explain the situation to the German rivals, who struggle to understand the Aussie at times.

* * *

Beca struggles in Jesse's arms as he dances to the music.  
' _I am nowhere near drunk enough to be dealing with his dancing.'_ She thinks, grumpily to herself. She has no idea why she feels so unhappy, she and the Bellas just won the worlds. She should be over the moon. Her and her best friends and her boyfriend were all overseas, having a great time, so why wasn't she?  
She frowns, she and Jesse were planning on moving to LA after they got back from worlds, it's supposed to be the start of her life. But, there may be something holding her back. Beca's boss had just offered her a full time job at Residual Heat. He was going to mentor her, even if he couldn't get her name right. He's given her until she got back to make up her mind. The whole thing had been weighing on her mind, especially because she hasn't told anyone, not even Jesse. Beca, not only struggling under the weight of Jesse, but also her life.  
"Feisty mouse!" Kommissar exclaims, coming out of nowhere. Pieter follows up from behind.  
"Oh shit!" Beca mutters, pulling out of Jesse's arms and slightly pushing him away.  
"You vere zee kicker of arse's tonight, eh?" She gleams her intimidating smile.  
She stares down at her feisty mouse, she enjoys conversations with her immensely. The little woman always seemed to get so confused and disoriented around her. There seems to be a strange chemistry between them. Like one must have the upper hand at all times, which Beca seems to lose at, given her attraction to the German beauty.  
"That's right, we kicked your arse, beautiful!" Beca's widen in horror as the words seem to slip out of her mouth, "WTF! Get out of my head!" She yells at Kommissar. Jesse watches his girlfriend struggle to be around the German woman.  
Kommissar smirks, then gives a playful pout, "Oh, but, feisty mouse, don't you like me beink in your head? Is zis not zee little game zat we play?" Kommissar leans closer to Beca's face, making Beca blush heavily, the smell of cinnamon starts to make her intoxicated.  
"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Jesse intervenes, a little put out.  
"Yas, about zat." Pieter starts, "Vat about zee red headed one? Are youse two not gay for eachozer?"  
Kommissar smiles widely, pulling back, she looks Pieter, then nods "Yas! Vat did zey call zem? Blo-ee?"  
Beca's eyes widen in surprise, how'd the hell did they hear that name? What is it with everyone thinking her and Chloe should be together.

"Her and Chloe are not together!" Jesse snaps, taking what they're saying extremely serious.  
"So, you are straight, no?" Kommissar leans forward towards Beca, their lips barely inch away from each. Her breath hitches in her throats and her faces burns red. Her head begins to buzz even more, except there's two women in there now.  
"Yes, she's straight!" Jesse answers for her, Beca being unusually quiet.  
Kommissar pulls back "Vell, zis makes no sense to me!" She looks Pieter.  
Pieter frowns, "My radar for zee gays has never been wrong before. Are you sure you are not gay?" He asks Beca.  
She stares at Pieter, she's not gay, right? Just a little sexually confused right now. Kommissar makes her feel that way, not Chloe. But, then Beca remembers all the confusing dreams she's had about Chloe and that night in the tent when she said about experimenting. Beca's heart starts racing with the thought of Chloe swirling through her head. Her fiery red hair, how she smells like strawberries and that cute thing she does with her shoulders when she's smiles.  
"Beca! Why aren't you answering?" Jesse demands, fearing something he's be fearing for a while.  
Beca jumps at her boyfriend's voice, she looks up. All three of them were staring at her, waiting for answer, clearly one they already were aware of.  
"I'm just very confused right now!" Beca snaps, though she starts tugging at her fingers nervously.  
"What's there to be confused about?" Jesse snaps back. He was losing her, he could feel it. Beca doesn't answer. He turns to Kommissar.  
"This is all your fault!" He rages.  
She simply smirks, she knows she really isn't the problem, just the one who brought into the light. She leans back into Beca, getting closer now, their cheeks brush. Beca blushes harder.  
"If you and zee red headed one don't vork out, come see me. I'll fix you sexual confusion, Beca Mitchell." She whispers, huskily in Beca's ear. She leans back, giving Beca a sexy smirk. She gently runs her fingers under Beca's chin, before turning and walking away.  
"Lass uns gehen!" She says to Pieter. He follows after her.

Beca stands rooted to the spot, furiously blushing and quite frankly, a little turned on by the fact Kommissar knew her name. Jesse stares at her, frustrated.  
"What the hell, Beca!"  
"...?" Beca had nothing. She didn't know what to say, what to feel. It was like seeing her whole world in a different light. Is this why she was so unhappy about moving to LA? It was her dream to move there, but now it was becoming reality, she's starting to think she didn't want it. She's just been offered her dream job, in Atlanta, where Chloe will be. Her heart races at the thought.  
Jesse watches as a series of emotions run through Beca's face. He knew this had been coming for a while. He was angry, partly at Kommissar for bringing their problems out into the light, but mainly at himself, for shoving them away and not dealing with them. He couldn't blame Kommissar, as much as he would like too.  
"Beca, if you don't say something, I'm leaving." Jesse says, seriously.  
"Jesse...I..." Beca stutters out.  
"Beca, you've been hiding something from me!" He accuses, with an aggression that's out of character.  
"I... You see..." Beca stutters out awkwardly.  
"Seriously Beca, tell me or I'm leav.."  
"My boss offered to mentor me." She blurts out.  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asks, shocked.  
"I wasn't sure if I was going to take it. We were graduating then moving to LA and with worlds happening, I just haven't had a chance to really decide what I was going to do."  
"No, Beca." He sighs, heavily, "I think you've decided where you want to be."  
She looks at him with a sad face, "Jesse."  
"I've known for a long time about Chloe. I don't even think you realised it before." He admits.  
"What do you mean?" She asks, how could he know something about her that she didn't know.  
"You dream about her, a lot." He says, simply.  
She blushes, how did he know, she's never told anyone.  
"I'll never be able to compete with her. She's better for you than I'll ever be, Beca." He says, sadly.  
"Jesse.. I.." Beca says, trying say something to make him feel better.  
"No, Beca. I think it's better this way. I don't want to hold you back from your dream. I'm going to LA, on my own. Look me up if you're ever in town." He looks at her one last time, "Goodbye Beca." Before turning away, disappearing into the crowd and disappearing from her world.

* * *

Beca sits at the bar, the after party still rages on around her. Jesse and her had just broken up. 3 years, gone, in the blink of an eye. Beca wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel or even how to deal with what he said to her. Her dream, what was her dream? To be a music producer, sure, but Beca's 100% positive that Jesse wasn't talking about that. She nurses her drink, ignoring everything around her.  
"Hey shorty!" Fat Amy comes and sits next to her.  
"Amy." She acknowledges Amy's presence, but not looking up.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Noticing immediately her best friend's sullen mood.  
"Nothing." She sips her drink.  
"Still deciding whether to take that mentorship, ey?" Amy asks, giving Beca a side glance.  
"No, I've decided... Hey! How the hell do you know?" She glares at Amy.  
"I may or may not have borrowed your phone to make a call to Tasmania and I saw the messages from your boss asking for you to decide." Amy tells her, "You mad?"  
"Not about you seeing the messages, but about the phone call...!" Beca frowns.  
"This is not about me, Shorty. So, are you going to take it?" Amy asks, taking Beca's drink and starts drinking it.  
"Yeah! Jesse and I broke up, partly because of it." She says, staring at her now empty hands.  
Amy looks at her friend, "Oh, mate! Are you ok?"

Beca sighs, she was ok, and maybe that's why she wasn't sure how to feel. Maybe she and Jesse had run its course ages ago, and they were just holding on because it was familiar.  
"Yeah, I'm ok, he left a little while ago." She says, with a shrug.  
"So, what are you doing over here, looking like your whole life is falling apart?" Amy asks.  
Beca looks at Amy, Amy always had a way of knowing when something was up, but that was mostly because she always goes through Beca's stuff.  
"Chloe." Beca answers.

* * *

Beca finishes explaining what happened with the Germans. Amy struggles to maintain a straight face, as she's way to excited that 'Bloe' could finally become a real thing.  
"And that's what happened. And now, I can't stop thinking about it. Am I crazy?" She asks Amy, trying to hold her calm at a steady level.  
"Beca, listen. We've been friends for four years. We've slept in the same room for three and I can assure you, that this thing with Chloe, is not crazy. You're not crazy." Amy says, taking another sip from Beca's drink.  
"How do you know though?" Beca stresses, could she have just messed up her one chance at love, over something she's not even sure is real?  
"God! Beca! Do you know how many times you've had dreams about her?" Amy exclaims.  
Beca blushes, "What?" She says, nervously.  
"You talk in your sleep, Beca." Amy deadpans.  
"What! No, I don't!" She frowns. Amy pulls out her phone.  
"Ok Short stack, you've moaned Chloe's name in your sleep so many times, I've started keeping a tally." Amy says, bringing it up on her phone.  
"Excuse me?" Beca's eyes widen in shock.  
"Hmm, last number to date is, 845 times over the last three years." Amy flips her phone around to show Beca the note the she keeps score on.  
"Dude, what the hell?" Beca exclaims, shocked.  
"What! I'm awake a lot at night, I can't help that I hear you moaning about your not so secret crush." Amy scoffs.  
"Why do you have to keep count? That's so weird!" Beca groans, trying to push the phone away.  
"Yeah, yeah. And so is Lily, but I have the good graces not to mention it." Amy waves her hand, dismissing it.  
Beca gives her, 'I'm sick of your shit' look.  
Amy looks defensive "What! It's not my fault Red occupies your thoughts at night. It's always worse when you've made those damn mixes for her."

Beca frowns outwardly at her friend, she did dream a lot about Chloe after she mixed music for her. ' _OMG!_ ' Beca thinks, horrified, how could she have not known she's been  
doing this for years?  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Beca demands, hitting her a few times on the arm, now mad that Amy never once mentioned that fact that she broadcasts her intimate dreams for the whole universe to hear.  
"Hey, your dreams are good material for my Bloe fanfic. I'm not going to ruin that." Amy says, seriously.  
"Ugh! You and that damn blog! Are you still writing that stuff?" Beca shakes her head.  
Amy stands up and throughs her hands it the air, "You and Chloe are my OTP!" She yells, just as the music stops. The whole crowd turns and looks at them.  
"Fuck!" Beca says, awkwardly, as she sees hundreds of people staring at her.  
"Yeah, they are Amy! Woo!" Shouts Stacey from somewhere in the crowd, before the music begins again.

"Sit down!" Beca hisses, at her friend.  
"What?" The Aussie asks, sitting down.  
"Your blog is ridiculous!" Beca groans.  
"Hey! I'm not the only one with a fanfic blog about you two!" Amy says, gruffly, folding her arms.  
"What!" Beca grimaces, ' _Oh god, there's more than one!'_ She thinks, slightly horrified.  
"Yeah, there's another one. The ship is called Bechloe. Between you and me, I think it's Emily. That legacy is crazy!" Amy twirls her finger around her temple.  
"Stop with your fanfic stuff, this is real. I might have serious feelings for Chloe." Beca says, hastily, but then realises what she's said and covers her mouth in surprise.  
"Finally, she admits it!" Amy throws her hands in the air, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"  
Beca suddenly gets extremely nervous, she grabs her drink back from Amy and downs the rest.  
"I'm not drunk enough to be dealing with this right now." She winces as the alcohol burns her throat, she motions for the bar tender to get her another drink.  
Amy stops her, "No, Beca! You need to be sober. You need to deal with this."  
Beca stares at her friend, she knows she's right.  
"What if I'm not good enough for her?" Voicing a true fear.  
"Do you need me to remind you, again, of who you are?" Amy says, sternly, "You're Beca, effing, Mitchell..."  
"Yeah, I know, the big BM." Beca says, quietly, remembering Amy's speech.  
Amy grabs Beca by the shoulders and shakes her a little, "Exactly! How could you not be good enough for anyone?" Amy says, rather aggressively.

Beca sniffs, she nods at Amy.  
"What do I do now?" Beca asks, Amy, still feeling very unsure of herself.  
"Well, Chloe left a little while ago. She said she was going back to the room." Amy mentions, releasing Beca.  
"Why did she leave?" Beca asks, thinking it's strange, Chloe never gave up the opportunity to party.  
"She saw you talking to Kommissar." Amy gives her a knowing look. "Go and talk to her"  
Beca looks apprehensively at the door. She wants to get up and move, but her legs won't let her. She feels like she did in freshman year, all awkward and nervous. Her badarse attitude all but forgotten. Beca's brain is buzzing heavily with the thought of Chloe.  
"Beca? Are you ok? Do you need some of my butt confidence?" Amy asks, seriously, as Beca hasn't moved.  
"Yes, please!" Beca gulps, not taking her eyes off the door.

Emily watches from afar, wondering what on earth Amy and Beca are doing. Amy's wiping her hands on her butt then wiping them on Beca's face. Emily frowns, she knows the Bellas are the strangest group of women she's ever met, but even this is super weird for them. She walks over to figure out what's going on.  
"Ah, you guys, what are you doing?" Emily asks, cautiously.  
Beca looks utterly petrified and Amy has a look of determination.  
"Not now, Legacy. I have to give Beca confidence."  
"Is that what's happening? Coz it looks like you're scaring her for life." Emily tilts her head, in wonder and confusion.  
"Come on, Beca! That's all I have spare. Now, get your arse up and go get your girl!" Amy shouts, encouragingly.  
Emily's ears prick up, "Girl? Where's Jesse?"  
"Not now, Legacy." Amy says, out of the corner of her mouth.  
"You're right, Amy!" Beca says, standing up, with a renewed sense of confidence, "If I don't go now, I'll never tell Chloe how I feel!" And with that she races through the crowd and out the door.  
"Beca and Chloe?" Emily asks, now all starry eyed.  
"Yep!" Amy says, smugly.  
"Bechloe!" Emily whispers, emotionally to herself.  
"I knew it!" Amy shakes her head.

* * *

Beca races down the streets of Copenhagen. The after party wasn't too far away from their hotel. She keeps moving, fearing if she stopped, she'd lose her nerve to tell her. Beca wonders how on earth it took this long to realise it. Chloe may be an overly friendly person with most people but, Beca always knew there was something very different about their relationship. Chloe is always near Beca, no matter what they were doing. Chloe broke down Beca's walls, no matter how hard Beca tried to put them back up again. Chloe knows more about Beca than anyone, even Jesse. Why didn't Beca see it before?  
"Because, I'm so damn stupid!" Beca growls at her inner monologue.  
She rounds the corner and see her hotel. Beca feels her nerves intensify.  
"Keep moving, Mitchell! Just keep moving!" She mutters, as she runs through the lobby.  
She decides to take the stairs, they're not too high up. She doesn't want to take the lift, if she stops now, her brain will catch up and stop her.  
"Almost there."

She runs up the stairs, now incredibly grateful to Aubrey for all the cardio training that she started in the Bellas. Beca gets onto her floor, she runs down the hall to her room that she's sharing with Chloe. She pauses for a second, ' _Will I regret this?'_ She thinks, but she pushes the key into the door before she lets her brain answer.  
Beca enters the room. She sees her their stuff laying around the room, just as they'd left it before leaving for worlds.  
"Maybe she's not here." Beca mutters, looking around, slightly panting.  
Then, she hears the shower running. Beca turns her head towards the bathroom. She hears singing. Beca walks towards the bathroom. She listens.

" _I got my ticket for the long way *_ _ **sniffs**_ _* home."_

 _"Two bottle of whiskey for the way *_ _ **sob**_ *"

"Oh no! Is she crying?" Beca feels a small amount of dread enter her stomach. Did she cause this?

Beca enters the bathroom, she had to do something.

" _And I'd sure like some *_ _ **sob**_ _* sweet company"_

 _"And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say? *_ _ **sniff**_ _*"_

Beca sits on the lid of the toilet, she'd never have enough nerve to enter Chloe's shower the way she did hers, but I guess here is close enough.  
"You can sing?" Beca says, mimicking her memory.  
She hears Chloe jump and drop something. Chloe's head pokes out from the shower curtain.  
"Beca! You scared the life out of me!" She frowns. Beca could see her eyes were red and puffy. Beca grins to herself, as she realises that her heart wasn't just racing because of nerves, but at simply the sight of Chloe. It's in this moment, she knows she's doing the right thing.  
"So, you're leaving tomorrow, ey?" Beca teases, Chloe rolls her eyes and pulls the curtain shut.  
"Ha ha, Becs." Chloe growls, half-heartedly, "Why aren't you at the after party?"  
"Wasn't all that fun, something was missing. You?" Beca enquires.  
"I didn't feel like being there." She mumbles.

A brief silence falls over them, the shower continues to run. Chloe doesn't seem to move.  
"So, are you going to come out of there and talk to me, or are you going to avoid me all night?" Beca asks, getting the feeling Chloe's to scared to come out.  
"I'm not avoiding you!" She says, huffy, turning off the water and pulling back the curtain, revealing her outstandingly beautiful body.  
Beca tries extremely hard not to let her eyes roam. Chloe gets out of the shower and grabs towel.  
"Why aren't you with Jesse? Where is he?" She asks, not looking at Beca.  
"Um, half way to the airport, I'd assume." Beca says, thoughtfully.  
"What?" Chloe spins around, "Where's he going?"  
"LA." Beca shrugs.  
"Without you?" She frowns.  
"Yep." Beca says, trying hard not to look at Chloe drying herself off.  
Chloe wraps the towel around herself and gives Beca a hard look.  
"What do you mean, yep?!" She demands, "Did you guys have a fight?"  
"We broke up." Beca says, simply, before getting up and walking back out into the room. She's still extremely nervous, she needs a sec to settle her nerves. She just simply tries to appear calm.

Chloe follows after her, trying to wrap her head around what her best friend was saying.  
"And you're fine with it? Shouldn't you be crying uncontrollably or smashing things into the wall?" She asks, exasperated at Beca's apparent calm attitude.  
"That seems like a lot of work." Beca remarks, as she sits on the bed.  
"A lot of work? Beca, you and your boyfriend of three years just broke up and you're acting like someone canceled plans that you didn't even want to go to." Chloe stresses.  
Beca shrugs "Things change." She looks Chloe in the eyes.  
"What things?" Chloe demands, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Maybe you should put some clothes on, Chlo." Beca suggests, not for Chloe's benefit, for hers. She's not sure if she can take much more, as that towel is not covering much.  
"Don't change the subject, Beca!" Chloe snaps, but turns around to her suit case to put some clothes on, Beca's smirks.  
"So, these things? Hmm!" Chloe stares at Beca as she throws some sweats on.  
"I'm going to be staying around Atlanta, at least for a while." Beca says.  
"What?" Chloe asks, a little breathlessly, she can't believe what's she's hearing.  
"Yeah, my boss offered me a job and I'm going to take it." Beca answers, like it's no big deal. Her heart starts to race again, she's getting close to the moment she tells Chloe.  
"And that's why you guys broke up?" Chloe asks, coming and sitting beside Beca.  
"Sort of, not just that reason." Beca admits, turning and facing Chloe.  
"Well, what then?" Chloe asks, curiously.  
"Kommissar!" Beca answers.  
Chloe goes a little white, "Kommissar?" Chloe's face hardens, "She still in your head, huh?" She asks, with an air of bitterness.  
"She's intense alright, but it wasn't that." Beca indicates that it wasn't her attraction she has for the German.

Chloe looks confused, Beca decides it's time to tell her and stop messing with her.  
"It's what Kommissar asked me that got Jesse upset and kind of brought all our problems out into the open." Beca says, looking back at Chloe.  
"What did she ask you?" Chloe tilts her head.  
"If me and zee red headed one, vere gay for eachozer!" Beca puts on her best German accent, which is terrible.  
Chloe sits there stunned for a moment, then bursts "WHAT!"  
Beca nods, "Apparently, everyone in the world thinks you and I are dating."  
Chloe blushes, "W..Why on earth would they think that?" She says, awkwardly.  
Beca starts laughing, "Not that I noticed it before, but we kind of act like we're dating."  
Chloe laughs awkwardly, but is unsure where this conversation was heading. Her heart starts hammering, though, it's something she's rather used to when being around Beca.  
"So, Jesse thought you were cheating?" Chloe asks Beca.  
"Oh, no. Nothing like that, it's just.." ' _Oh god, I'm so nervous. Why hasn't Amy's butt confidence kicked in yet?_ '  
"Just what?" Chloe says with bated breath.  
"Well, we were just kind of going through the motions, you know, Jesse and I. We love each other, sure, but like best friends, you know. But, even though, it took me a while to notice or maybe I was just stubbornly ignoring it because I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Beca starts to babble, and getting a little off track.  
"Beca!" Chloe says, snapping back her attention.  
"Right. Jesse and I have had problems for ages, and as you know, I'm not a great talker." She grins at Chloe, pretending to be proud of herself, "And, I don't know, we just didn't talk about them. With them all out in the open, we kind of realised it wasn't working. So, he told me to go follow my dreams instead."  
"To take the job?" Chloe questions.  
"Yeah, and one other thing." Beca says, looking Chloe in the eyes.  
"What's that?" Chloe asks, in almost a whisper, getting caught in Beca's eyes.  
"You." Beca says, finally feeling Amy's butt confident surging through her, she leans in and captures Chloe's lips. She hears Chloe gasp in surprise, before feeling her completely melt into her.

Chloe's taken by surprise by Beca actions, it's so unlike her to reveal any kind of feeling let alone come right out and kiss her. Chloe allows herself to be swept up in the kiss, feeling it all through her body, right down to her toes. Never had she felt like this, so alive, it seems to be coursing through her veins. She grabs the back of Beca's head, needing to feel closer, hoping this just wasn't one of her day dreams again. She feels Beca's hand travel its way around her waist, pulling her in for more. Goosebumps erupt all over Chloe's skin.  
Beca can't believe what she's doing, it was like living out one of her dreams, but this is so much better. Kissing Chloe was better than anything she's ever experienced before. She wanted to remember everything about this moment, her smell, her taste, her touch and the cute little moan she made as she melted into Beca. Beca's never felt this right with anyone, she pulls Chloe closer, trying to let this feeling never end.  
When they finally pull away, due to lack of air, the grin madly at each, then start laughing hysterically. Chloe launches on to Beca, crushing her into hug, forcing them to lay down on the bed.  
"Beca... I've waited so long for you to notice me." Chloe says, quietly, after the laughter dies down.  
"I've always noticed you, Chloe. It just took me a long time realise why I was noticing you. I'm not as smart as I think I am." Beca laughs.  
"I'm sorry I took so long." Beca says, genuinely, moving a stray curl out of Chloe's face.  
"It's ok, Becs. Just promise me one thing?" Chloe says, staring lovingly at Beca.  
"What's that?" Beca asks, getting lost in Chloe's eyes once more.  
Chloe moves her face close, their noses touch, she leans her forehead against Beca's.  
"Never let me go!" She whispers.  
"I promise!" Beca answers, Chloe closes the gap and claims Beca's lips. The feeling of euphoria erupts once again. Beca prays this feeling will never go away, that she'll never get used to it, that she'll always have butterflies when she thinks of Chloe, because this is the best feeling in the world.

* * *

"Look legacy, it's Bloe! I've known them longest." Amy argues, as they walk through the hall towards their room.  
"So! I've known about the Bellas longer, AND I've been following the Bellas since forever, AND Bechloe was the first ship name for this fandom." Emily fires back.  
"Legacy, your points are as pointless as Tony Abbott." Amy says, with glare.  
"Who's Tony Abbott?" Emily asks, confused.  
"My point, exactly. Pointless." Amy smirks.  
Emily gives a very confused look at Amy, as they continue walking down the hall. They begin to pass, Beca and Chloe's room.  
"Do you think they're in there?" Emily asks, with an excited whisper.  
"You bet, I gave Beca my butt confidence. That's my best stuff and if it's working Beca will have already made the Bloe fandom proud." Amy says, with air of pride.  
"Bechloe fandom." Emily mumbles,  
"Legacy! They are Beca and Chloe, together they're Bloe!" Amy argues, agressively.  
"Bechloe!"  
"Bloe!"  
"Bechloe!"

Beca hearing the commotion outside their door, looks towards the door. Chloe looks confused at Beca.  
"What are they talking about?" Chloe asks, with a frown.  
"Ah, I'm not sure you want to know." Beca says, shaking her head.

" _Bechloe_!"

" _Bloe_!"

"Are they talking about ship names?" Chloe asks, sitting up, as the arguing gets more distant.  
"Ahh...well.." Beca begins.  
"And what is Amy's butt confidence?" Chloe asks, with an amused smirk.  
"Oh... Well... That's..." Beca stutters, awkwardly, scratching her head.  
"OMG! Now you have to tell me!" Chloe laughs, in delight at Beca's awkwardness.  
Beca begins to explain, as Chloe rolls around laughing. A sound that is music to Beca's ears, she begins to think that she has probably made just about the best decision of her life and nothing could wipe this smile off her face.


End file.
